Petronio
Petronio è un ricco mercante di Capua che è apparso esclusivamente in Spartacus: Gli Dei dell'Arena. Apparenza Fisica Petronio è un uomo di bell'aspetto, alto e magro, i suoi capello sono corti, molto fini e castani, carnagione chiara e grazie al suo stato sociale elevato indossa sempre dei vestiti molto eleganti e dei gioielli preziosi come anelli e collane. Personalità Petronio è il tipico romano a cui piace la bella vita e partecipa a svariate feste dove si fa uso spesso di sostanze stupefacenti ed anche libere orgie con gli schiavi. Gli Dei dell'Arena Petronio compare per la prima volta quando Gaia e Lucrezia stanno camminando per le vie di Capua aspettando la fine dei Giochi nella piccola arena, è proprio Gaia che invita la sua amica a salutarlo per sfruttare la sua conoscenza per guadagnare di nuovo una posizione nei Giochi della Nuova Arena precedentemente persa dal ritorno di Tito dalla Sicilia. Arrivate vicino è Gaia che interviene salutando Petronio e gli chiede se si ricorda di lei essendosi presentati durante una festa tempo prima, il mercante momentaneamente non si ricorda ma appena gli viene presentata Lucrezia lui intuisce che si tratta della moglie di Batiato e dimostra interesse per lei ma soprattutto per le delizie che la sua casa può offrire di cui ne è venuto a conoscenza attraverso gli amici Varo e Cossuzio. Approfittando della situazione le due donne lo invitano a partecipare ad una ulteriore festa e Petronio non si fa attendere, la sera stessa giunge alla Casa di Batiato sedendosi vicino a Gaia, nel momento principale della festa Lucrezia consegna delle maschere creando l'anonimato tra gli ospiti e rendere la festa più eccitante, Petronio è il primo a scegliere la sua maschera e si mostra soddisfatto per aver scelto proprio quella del Dio Giove. Dopodiché osserva tra gli ospiti il combattimento amichevole tra Gannicus e Tullio per poi partecipare direttamente al'orgia venutasi a creare. Terminata la festa Petronio saluta Lucrezia e mostra la sua soddisfazione per il tempo passato nella sua casa ed assicura a suo marito una certa posizione ai Giochi finali. Petronio compare di nuovo nell'ultimo episodio durante i Giochi finali della Nuova Arena insieme agli altri ospiti. Note *In realtà il personaggio di Petronio non è accreditato nell'ultimo episodio infatti anche se la sua presenza è annunciata tra gli ospiti per assistere ai Giochi finali della Nuova Arena, il suo personaggio fisicamente non è presente. *Il nome di Petronio può essere riferito a Tito Petronio Nigro oppure chiamato Gaio Petronio Arbitro, scrittore e cortigiano dell'Imperatore Nerone, è conosciuto soprattutto per la creazione del famoso romanzo Satyricon dove sono descritte molte feste erotiche di cui anche il personaggio della serie viene identificato. Apparizioni *Spartacus: Gli Dei dell'Arena: Sotto la Maschera, Libertà Amara (Non accreditato). Riferimenti quovadis2.jpg|Gustavo Serena (a sinistra) è Petronio in Quo Vadis? del 1912. andré ab.jpg|Andrea Habay è Petronio in Quo Vadis? del 1925. Leo_Genn.jpg|Leo Genn è Petronio in Quo Vadis? del 1951. 00698401.JPG|Enrico Montesano è Petronio Arbitro nella parodia Nerone del 1977. hqdefault.jpg|Frederic Forrest è Petronio nella miniserie Quo Vadis? del 1985. davbrahau.JPG|David Haughton ha interpretato Petronio nella miniserie A.D. del 1985. Boguslaw-Linda_201152_255364_5_024.jpg|Boguslaw Linda è Petronio in Quo Vadis? del 2001. 584872.jpg|Lyall Watson è Petronio in Roma: Nascita e Caduta di un Impero del 2006. *Il personaggio di Petronio è apparso anche in moltissimi libri e poesie tra cui: **''Quo Vadis'' di Henryk Sienkiewicz del 1895 da cui sono basati tutti gli adattamenti cinematografici. **Un verso di una poesia di Petronio si trova nel libro A Time of Gifts di Patrick Leigh Fermor del 1977. **Gli ultimi giorni di vita di Petronio sono raccontati in A Tale of Roman Life di Alexander Pushkin del 1835. **''Nerone'' di David Wishart del 1996. **''The Roman'' di Mika Waltari del 1964. **Nel racconto dal titolo The Door in Summer di Robert A. Heinlein del 1957 il gatto del protagonista si chiama proprio Petronio Arbitro. **La cronaca dell'ultimo banchetto e del suicidio di Petronio è raccontato nella storia The Uncertain Hour di Jesse Browner. **''The Kingdom of the Wicked'' di Anthony Burgess del 1985. **Petronio viene citato nel libro Bookshop Memories di George Orwell del 1936. **Il personaggio di Petronio compare negli ultimi due libri intitolati Victrix e Gladiatrix della trilogia di Frances Hendry. **Un passo dell'opera di Petronio viene citata in The Waste Land di Thomas Stearns Eliot del 1922. *In tempi recenti la famosa citazione in inglese "We trained hard, but it seemed that every time we were beginning to form up into teams we would be reorganized. Presumably tha plans for our employment ere being changed. I was to learn later in life that, perhaps because we are so good at organising, we tend as a nation to meet any new situation by reorganising, and a wonderful method it can be for creating the illusion of progress while producing confusion, inefficiency and demoralization" viene erroneamente attribuita a Petronio, in realtà appartiene a Charlton Ogburn che l'ha introdotta nella sua opera intitolata The Marauders del 1959 e nel susseguente film Merrill's Marauders del 1962. *Il primo singolo del gruppo musicale The Mountain Goats si intitola Songs For Petronius. *A Petronio è dedicato un asteroide dal nome 3244 Petronius scoperto da Cornelis Johannes van Houten, Ingrid van Houten-Groeneveld e Tom Gehrels nel 1960. *Anche la sua famosissima opera il Satyricon è stata adattata nel cinema con: **''Fellini Satyricon'' di Federico Fellini del 1968. **''Satyricon'' di Gian Luigi Polidoro del 1969. **''Satiricosissimo'' parodia di Mariano Laurenti del 1970. Categoria:Personaggi